torarfandomcom-20200213-history
High Mage of Sendrellar
High mages of Sendrellar are renowned for the mighty magic under their control - spells that can shear the tops of mountains and levitate them into the air to serve as floating enclaves. Some say that these powerful mages even have access to spells that can make a man into a god. The high mage of Sendrellar is a pioneer of epic spellcasting and wielder of spellfire who focuses his efforts on mastering the secrets of spells that go beyond ordinary limits. Requirements To qualify to become a high mage of Sendrellar, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Skills: Concentration 25 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 25 ranks, Spellcraft 25 ranks. Feats: Automatic Metamagic Capacity, Improved Spellcasting. Spells: Able to cast 13th level arcane spells. Special: Traditions of Sendrellar: The candidate must have the blessing of the Archmage of Sendrellar, and through him have access to the ancient texts that describe the traditions of Sendrellar of old. The candidate must then touch the Sendrellar shard itself. Game Rule Information Hit Die: d4. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the high mage of Sendrellar prestige class: Concentration (Con), Decipher Script (Int), Knowledge (all skills; taken individually) (Int), Speak Language (None), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The High Mage of Sendrellar Class Features The following are the class features of the high mage of Sendrellar prestige class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A high mage gains no proficiency with any weapon, armor, or shield. Epic Spellcasting At 1st level, the high mage gains Epic Spellcasting as a bonus feat if he does not already have it. Field Specialization Every high mage chooses one of three "fields" of epic magic - invention, mentalism, or variation - for his major field of specialization. He also chooses one of the remaining two fields as his minor field. He cannot cast spells based on seeds from the third field. See Table: Specialization Field Seeds to see which seeds fall under which specialization. The base Spellcraft DC for developing spells in the high mage's major field of specialization is reduced by 5, as though it were within the caster's specialist school or color. If it already is within the caster's specialist school or color, this reduces the DC by an additional 5. Spellfire (Su) At 1st level the high mage learns how to utilize spellfire. Spellfire is refined, controlled, raw magic, also sometimes called arcane energy. It is a searing purple-white jet of all-consuming radiance. Gaining Spellfire Energy :: Absorb Spells: A high mage can ready an action to absorb spells targeted at him as if he were a rod of absorption. He gains 1 spellfire energy level for every spell level absorbed. :: Drain Charged Item: As a standard action, a high mage can drain a single charge from a touched charged item (including single-use items such as potions and scrolls), converting the energy into a single stored spellfire energy level. A fully drained item has no magical properties (a potion becomes water, a scroll becomes blank paper). Only one feature of a multiple-use charged item (such as a scroll with several spells) can be drained per round. A creature gets to make a Will save (DC 10) to prevent one of its held or carried items from being drained. :: Drain Permanent Item: As a standard action, a high mage can drain power from a touched permanent magic item. An item that creates spell effects (such as boots of speed) loses that function for 24 hours, and the high mage gains spellfire energy levels equal to half the caster level of the item. A creature gets to make a Will save (DC 10) to prevent one of its held or carried items from being drained. An item with all its permanent abilities drained for the day is still a magic item (for purposes of making saving throws when damaged, etc). :: A high mage can store a number of spellfire energy levels equal to his Constiution score. If he has reached his limit, he cannot gain more energy levels by any means until he has expended some of his stored energy levels. If a high mage would gain more spellfire energy levels than he can currently store, he gains levels up to his limit and the rest are lost. Stored spellfire energy levels are not available in an antimagic zone, but are not lost. Stored spellfire energy levels cannot be affected by spells like dispel magic or disjunction. 'Using Spellfire' :: As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, a high mage may expend stored spellfire energy levels in a blast of spellfire as a melee or ranged touch attack (maximum range 400 feet), dealing 1d6 points of arcane damage per level expended (Reflex half, DC 20). The high mage may select "spellfire" as a weapon for the purpose of the Weapon Focus and similar feats. :: A high mage can heal a target by touch, restoring 2 hit points per spellfire energy level expended for this purpose. This is not considered positive energy, so it does not injure undead. Spell Focus (epic) At 2nd level, the saving throw DC for each of a high mage's epic spells increases by 1, but the Spellcraft DC does not increase. Increased Spellfire Storage (Ex) The high mage's capacity for storing spellfire energy levels is multiplied by the listed value. However, storing spellfire energy levels in excess of the high mage's Constitution score is dangerous, with different effects depending upon the number of levels stored: Constitution +1 to Constitution x2: The high mage's eyes glow brightly, and any creature, magic item, or spell effects that touches him causes 1 spellfire energy level to be discharged as a harmless burst of light. Once per day, the high mage must make a Constitution check (DC 10) or take 1d6 points of damage as one of his spellfire energy levels backfires. Constitution x2 +1 to Constitution x3: As above, plus the high mage's skin glows (shedding light as a candle), a touch releases 1d4 spellfire energy levels as light, and the high mage must make the backfire Constitution check every hour. Constitution x3 +1 to Constitution x4:' As above, except the high mage sheds light equal to a torch, feels a burning sensation within his body (treat as if distracted by nondamaging spell, DC 20 to concentrate), and must make the backfire Constitution check every minute. A touch releases 1d6 spellfire energy levels as a ''flare spell (DC 10 + number of energy levels expended) against the high mage and all creatures within 5 feet of him. ''Constitution x4 +1 to Constitution x5: As above, except the high mage radiates a palpable (but nondamaging) heat to a radius of 20 ft., is in pain (treat as if distracted by nondamaging spell, DC 25 to concentrate), and must make the backfire Constitution check every round. A touch releases 2d6 spellfire energy levels as a ''flare spell (DC 10 + number of energy levels expended) against the high mage and all creatures within 5 feet of him. The high mage must make a Will save (DC 25) every round or be forced to expend a maximum-strength blast of energy at a random target within 30 feet in preference to any other action. Regardless of the number of spellfire energy levels stored, a high mage can voluntarily expend only a number of spellfire energy levels per round equal to his Constitution score. (Involuntary expenditure, such as that noted above, isn't limited this way.) '''Backlash Resistance (Su) At 3rd level, a high mage gains resistance 5 to backlash damage from casting epic spells. Each time he casts an epic spell with a backlash, that damage is reduced by 5 points. If the backlash damage continues for more than 1 round, the reduction is 5 points each round. This increases to a resistance of 10 at level 6, and a resistance of 15 at level 9. Rapid Blast (Su) At 4th level, the high mage can release two blasts of spellfire as a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This increases to three blasts per standard action at 5th level. Each blast after the first suffers a cumulative -2 penalty to attack rolls. This does not increase the maximum number of energy levels the high mage can choose to expend each round. Epic Spell Artisan At 4th level, a high mage gains the ability to develop epic spells with less expense in time and resources. When determining the cost of raw materials for researching an epic spell, he multiplies the Spellcraft DC by 7000 gp instead of the normal 9000 gp and reduces the development time and XP cost accordingly. Greater Spell Focus (epic) At 5th level, the saving throw DC for each of a high mage's epic spells increases by +1, but the Spellcraft DC does not increase. This increase stacks with that provided by his Spell Focus (epic) ability, for a net increase of +2. Crown of Fire (Su) At 7th level, by expending 10 spellfire energy levels, a high mage can manifest the crown of fire, which appears as a halo of spellfire around his head and provides light equal to a daylight spell. The crown of fire gives him damage reduction 10/- and automatically melts all non-magical weapons that strike him (after the weapons inflict any damage they might deal). The crown of fire grants the high mage spell resistance 32. Maintaining the crown of fire requires expending 10 spellfire energy levels each round, which can be done as a swift action. The crown of fire does not inferfere with the high mage's actions, including using other spellfire abilities. Spellfire energy levels expended for this purpose do not count toward the maximum number of energy levels the high mage can spend per round. Maelstrom of Fire (Su) At 9th level, the high mage can release spellfire energy in all directions as a 20 ft. radius spread, dealing 1d6 damage per spellfire energy level expended to all creatures in the area (Reflex half, DC 10 + high mage class level + Charisma modifier). Greater Spell Artisan At 10th level, the high mage now only multiplies the Spellcraft DC of epic spells he researches by 5000 gp to determine the cost of raw materials, and reduces the development time and XP cost accordingly. Spellfire Burst (Su) At 10th level, the high mage may substitute a spellfire burst for a normal spellfire blast by spending one extra spellfire energy level (he is still bound by the normal maximum expenditure per round). The range remains the same, but instead of requiring a touch attack, the spellfire explodes in a 10-foot-radius burst at the target point, dealing the same damage as a normal blast. Each affected creature may attempt a Reflex save (DC 20 + 1/2 high mage class level + Charisma modifier) for half damage. Table: Specialization Field Seeds Category:Prestige Classes